1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Related Art
In recent years, there are known techniques in which a special effect process (image processing) is performed on image data containing a subject image in an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera or a digital video camera, to meet various user demands (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-347886).
The technique is a technique for generating special effect image data by performing special effect processes, such as wipe and sepia, on image data containing a subject image.